poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Enchanted forest/Ryan and Apple falls under a sleeping spell
This is how at the Enchanted forest and Ryan and Apple falls under a sleeping spell goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). and Apple are really upset Ryan F-Freeman: sobbing Apple White: sobbing Evil Queen: Why the waterworks? Upset my Raven and Connor flew the coop? We'll get them back. Ryan F-Freeman: Everything all went wrong! This is not that Apple thought high school would be! Apple White: He's right! Evil Queen: Chin up, Apple-cheeks and Ryrise. Any idea where your roomies went? Perhaps, they're hiding in the Enchanted Forest? Ryan F-Freeman: If Apple and I knew, I would tell them that they were right about you and beg Connor to forgive me. You've ruined everything! Like Apple, I was a fool to beleave you'd changed or that you cared about anyone's happily ever after but your own! Now, the future of Ever After High is up in the air! Literally. And it's all my fault! Apple White: I'm with Ryan on that one! Evil Queen: Oh. Poor Ryrise Hood and Apple White. I think our deal is done. Tell you what, Ryan. Since you helped my so very much, here's an apple from the teacher. up a rotten apple Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yuck! I'm not giving Apple that! It looks... Poison! Evil Queen: Of course it's poison! One bite out of this, Ryan. And you will follow Apple in her next phase of her fairytale. Ryan F-Freeman: But, I don't want to follow her in Enchanted sleep. Do I? Apple White: He's right. And I can't choose my Enchanted sleep, can I? Evil Queen: Take it or leave it... But, you two are leaving my school. Apple White: Ryan and I are not going anywhere. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And you consider me as an assistance. Evil Queen: Your usefulness has ended for me, Ryan. Consider Apple... hexpelled! her magic to blow Ryan and Apple out the window Apple White: Screaming Ryan F-Freeman: screams Faybelle Thorn: Whoa! You hexpelled Apple and Ryan right out the window? Rainbow Dash: You think that is an accident? Evil Queen: Nothing happens by accident in my domain. Ryan and Apple just needed a push to find my son and daughter in the Enchanted Forest. falls into a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! I'm okay. The tree broke my fall. falls then the Beanstalk broke her fall Apple White: Ahhhhhhh!! Oof! Whew! Okay. I'm okay, Ryan! Rainbow Dash: Awesome. That is 20% cooler, your royal evilness. How can Faybelle and I help? Evil Queen: You and Faybelle follow them, Rainbow Thorn. Report back to me. They will lead us to Raven's and Connor's hideout and then we will capture them. Faybelle Thorn: Ah. And what about Apple and Ryan? Evil Queen: Well, I did promise them Apple's and Twilight's happily ever after. two apples appear Here. Take these. the two apples to Faybelle and Rainbow Dash Ryan and Apple Ryan F-Freeman: Apple White: go to the dragon stables and find thier dragons Ryan F-Freeman: Freemaker, you're a sight for sore eyes. Time to turn the page! I need to find Raven, apologise then get her and Connor to reimprison the Evil Queen! Apple White: You're right. Let's go to the Enchanted Forest. and Faybelle opens the doors but, Ryan and Apple fly off with their dragons Rainbow Dash: Whoa!! Apple White: Hya! Ryan F-Freeman: Fly like the wind, Freemaker! Faybelle Thorn: drowsily Note to self: get dragonproof armor. faints Rainbow Dash: dizzy When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff. faints and Apple with thier dragons fly through the sky with Faybelle and Rainbow following closely behind Faybelle Thorn: paints I knew I should have taken a dragon! Rainbow Dash: You'll pay for this. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey